1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automotive alternator rectifying apparatus that is driven by a vehicle engine to generate electric power, and particularly relates to construction of a circuit board that constitutes the rectifying apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional automotive alternator rectifying apparatuses include: a positive-side heatsink to which positive-side rectifying elements are mounted; a negative-side heatsink to which negative-side rectifying elements are mounted; and a circuit board that connects the positive-side rectifying elements and the negative-side rectifying elements so as to configure a bridge circuit (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
[Patent Literature 1]
International Publication No. WO/2006/033136 (Pamphlet)
In conventional automotive alternator rectifying apparatuses, the circuit board is a resin-molded body that is formed into a horseshoe shape, for example, and a plurality of terminals that connect the positive-side rectifying elements and the negative-side rectifying elements so as to configure a bridge circuit are insert-molded.
However, because the terminals each have a complex shape that includes bend portions at a plurality of positions, when insert-molding, it is necessary to set the terminals in the mold so as to be positioned at predetermined positions while ensuring desired postures, and there are also many mold seals, and one problem has been that moldability has been poor.